BEAT THIS
by Rya ledgendary
Summary: Lies, pain, choas, love, the story all about how to fall in love all over again
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not **own** FFX-2 so don't get all butt hurt!**

**NOTES: This all takes place after the gullwings all go threw seperate ways and yeah thats all for now!**

**

* * *

**

**My one and only sun shine**

Rikku looked over at Gippal who slept next to her. She rolled her eyes and she blew out the candle the flickerd angerly, Gippal had gotten injerd earlyer that day. Nurses and doctors always made him nerves and sick so she took him to her tent and was letting him stay with her until he could go back to the mines and his own tent. she smiled and rolled over to face him, her arms craddled her face and she started to doze. Their realationship was nothing more than friends or better a brother sister connection. It wasn't long when Gippal stired from his sleep he openned his eye and looked around his eye adjusting to the dim lighting. he sighed rubbing his eye patched stubbornly and stiffend slightly as Rikku's breathing had become aparent to his ears.He looked over at her and grinned ' _she knows me oh to well'_ he back to the tent surrounding and the slow turn of the fan cought his eye as he tried to remember what had happened.

_" Gippal look out" Rhone yelled as rockes slide from the newly found machanica." He's trapped under the rocks get more help. Fear griped Gippal by the throat as the voice became slight detatched from their normal state. " Move" a angry femal voice came threw to his ears. Rikku scramboled at the rocks the sharp edges sliceing the delicate skin on her fingers. She pulled the rocks from his head and chest so air could circluate once again. she looked at he hands and then looked around to look for her gloves they sat on the sink. she growled and continued to pull the rock free. The last thing he rembers was the light that loomed around her face and the rest was a blank._

He looked over at her sleeping form and saw the bandages that wrapped around her slender hands, he smiled and stared at the ceiling and drifted off to sleep once more. Dawn lightling peeled threw the tent crack and he openned his eye and looked around sighed he should be getting ready to get to the mines. He tried to sit up and gasped and fell back on to the bed somewhat roughly, he growled lowly and ran his fingers threw his blond spiky hair. He sighed and looked around the tent she had re-done it since the last time he had been here.Rikku's blades hung on the coat racka dresser with photos of yuna and paine and herself posing in their diffrent dress sphears. then a photo of himself and her as kids all muddy and laughing. He smiled and sighed laying his head onto the bed once again.

Rikku hopped out of the shower and got dressed, she rubbed the Al bhed sun tan lotion all over the exposed parts of her body. She ran a brush threw her thick blond hair and walked out of the shower hall she walked into her tent and set the clothes onto the basket and her brush onto the dresser. Her body fell to the bed as she brushed the sand off her feet and slide her feet into her boots, and strapping her belt to her waist. She walked over to a large mirror and and put her hair into a ponytail. "Why don't leave your hair down" she coughed she had forgoten he was even there. " I don't know maybe its only 120out their and it would get in the way" she said pulling the headband over her ponytail and braids she pulled her bangs out from underneath and turned to him once again. " I have to get to the mines since you found yourself wounded" she said and strapped her blades to her hip " so are you" he said " Your more important then my hands" she said tugging on her gloves, smiling playfully. " besides you could use the rest your sharp eye is loseing its edge" she said and pushed the tent flap out of her way and walked off.

His eye narrowed at her comment considering it was she who inflicted it to go blind he thought about the day about 2 years ago first day of their winter._ " I rush into thing what about you!" Rikku yelled she was shorter than him but she stood on her tip toes to point a finger in his face." I do what needs to be done!" He yelled angerly get back into her face. "Excuse me! I have a job fighting I need to be rath and fast thinking!" she yelled pushing his face back away from hers. " Dammit Rikku your just to damn careless with your life!" he snapped raising his hand she winced and her eyes narrowed and puples grew small. Her anger started to hit the top her fingers trembeled and clenched into afist. " Its my line of duty Gippal" she said "Your ridiculas," he said after a small pause. Her eyes widened with rage as her body shook "IM RIDICULAS! ME? YOUR THE ONE AND WENT OFF WITH SOME RANDOM YEVON WHORE!" She snapped. "She's a whore" he asked raiseing a brow looking strait back to sign of regreat. She reared back and punched him in his left eye. He cried tears of blood from that eye and heard her screaming he looked up and saw Rikku holding her wrist, she broke it she punched him so hard. SHe looked at him and gasped she let go of her own wrist andflung herself on the ground at Gippals level and hugged him tight " I am so sorry Gippal I promise I fix it" she said looking at him hard, ignoreing her own pain._

Gippal ran his index finger over the eye patch and sighed letting his arm fall. He looked down at the bottom of the bed and saw his shirt and grimced, He tried to get up once again after 3 tries he finnaly made it and sat up. groaning he pulled his legs out from under the covers and stood up. He put on sleave on his bad arm and then his good one "Alrighty now lift Ah! ok no lifting with that arm " he said putting his shirt on at a angle. Shadows apeard outside of the tent and he froze no one could see him cause it was dark inside and light outside. " Where is the little bastard" a butchy man said his muscles buldged from under his tight shirt he had to be a digger. " I told you already he is at the mine working at the the post" she lied stubbornly. " You lying whore" he said backhanding her. "I knew he got hurt now tell me where he is" he said again. " I said the mines" she said turning her head back to face him. "Well then tell him Versade wants to have a little chat, my brother died under his orders and I plan to see him die under mine!" he said. "Who the hell do you think you are your damn brother is dead cause he didn't fallow orders! you fat bastard" she snapped he raised his hand again and she didn't flench, he touched her face and smiled " Give him my message or you'll be the one to pay" he said and walked away. Gippal jumped and tore at his shirt to get it off and laid back in bed. " You feeling any better" she not looking into his face acting like nothing had happend was easy for her. He narrowed his eyes and saw the blood that crept down her lip.

She turned away touching the cut with her tounge and searched in her dresser for a cloth he rolled his eye and watched her more. The silence continued and he smiled he groaned loudly to get her attention, it worked she spun around and walked to his side of the bed " Are you ok?" she asked setting the cloth down. He grabbed it and pressed it agaisnt her lip. She looked down " who was it" he asked after dabbing it. " A man looking for... wanda" she lied. " Oh come on you took wrath for someone not only do you not like but hates you as well?" he asked raising a brow. " Yeah" she lied flushing that was a bad answear he pushed harder and she grabbed his hand and looked at him. " hey hey hey now you take care of me all the time let me repay" he said lightling the grip. "Your hurting me" she said almost non- aduable. " Oh forgot you face isn't as tough as your stubborness." he said. " I am so tired of all the crap you give me!" she said as a smile creeped on her face. she rolled over him to her side and laid her head down on the soft pillows. " well I am sick of all your crap" he said looking at her yawning "I need a nap" she said avoiding his statement and catching his yawn." go a head not like I am going anywhere soon" he said when no response came to his comment he looked over to see her anglic eyes closed her breathing rythmic, she had fallen asleep.He grinned evily and gently pulled her head band off and tossed it to the side. she pulled the hair band out and let her blond hair fall to the bed. she moaned annoyed and he held a laugh and unbraided the rest of her hair. He smiled at her small frame next to his muscular one and sighed closeing his eye as well.

The moon crept threw the crack in Rikku's tent she growled angerly stireing from her sleep. She openned her eyes and jumped slightly her head rested on Gippals chest his arm wrapped protectivly around her wais, she relaxed it wasn't the first time this happend. " Madam Rikku" a voice came openning the tent flap Rikku openned her eyes looked over at the woman who looked away " I am sorry milady I didn't know" she said crossing her hand behind her back. " No no nothing happened" she said getting up and walked out grapping her scarf as she walked out with the woman. " I was told to inform you of Lady Yuna's wedding" she said vary monotoned and low. " Thank for telling me i forgot all about it!" she said and nodded the woman bowed and walked away. Rikku smiled and rubbed her head and noticed her hair was down she didn't remeber take it down. she walked back in and got back in her back face toward Gippal. " Mty warmth left with you when you left" he said after a while Was it cold last night" she said rolling over to face him. He shrugged and sighed " Your late for work" he said smiling " I not going" she said looking down She looked back up and saw the goofy grin ' What!" she demanded. " Im telling" he whisperd her eyes grew wide "Gippal please don't he's already mad at me for takeing you in!" she pleaded. " What would you do if I didn't tell?" he asked raiseing a brow "Anything" she said to fast. He raised both brows and the grin grew wider. " NOT THAT YOU PERV!" she yelled. He laughed and coughed, she punched his good arm and he laughed harder. " I think Nena thinks we're together" she said indicating to the woman who had walked in earlyer. He slowly stopped laughing swiping the tears of laughter from his eye and cleared his throat." Well until I see you naked my friend I presume thats not the case" he said smiling.Rikku laughed she'd sceen him naked too many times than she wished to rember. " Hwat are you thinking about" he asked. " About you being naked- wait no that came out wrong me being naked with you I mean what you said about being naked" she wouldn't stop blabing until her entire face turned red " Glad you think about me like that" he said laughing she burried her face into the pillow he was never going to let this go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own FFX-2 (sadly) so don't get all odd on me! lol**

**Notes: ok if your have recently read the first chp. this most likely wont matter to you enless you just want to read it: last time, Gippal and Rikku were haveing their "naked" talk haha haha( that was it I was just telling you so you didn't have to look at what happend at the end of the other!

* * *

****The tables have turned**

The tent feel silent and Rikku pulled the pillow around her ears "Rikku" his voice was suddenly seriose. She openned her eyes in the pillow but didn't reply "That man was here for me wasn't he" he asked looking over at her form. She sighed "Maybe" she said still not removing her face. "Why'd you take my wrath" he asked after a while of silence. "Because your hurt" she said raiseing her head. "So are you" he said grabbing her hand to show her. "He would have hurt you futher and I wouldn't have been able to help you, you would have had to go to the doctor." she said pulling her hand away their was only one other time he had to go to the doctors... when she punched him. "Fool, if I would have came out he wouldn't have done anything but spit and yell" he said watching her get up. "So What i can be a child stay in your shadow Gippal let me do good to you have been protecting me my whole why wont you let me protect you for once" she said yelling her fist clenched and her eyes turned blank with anger. He got up as well tears welled in her eyes'why the tears?' she wonderd as he watched her. He grabbed his shirt and walked toward the gate, "Where are you going!" she yelled the tears slipped and ran down her cheek.He looked at her and started to step forward and stopped seeing her fist and scofed and started to walk away. "What Gippal you going to run away every time we disagree!" she yelled he turned and looked at her and shook his head not sure what to say. "No," he said weakly his voice craking slightly. "I am just avoiding another regreat" he said touching his eye and walked out. Her tears rolled to her lips and she whiped them away.

"Rikku relax your ok" yuna said over the phone. "No I am not he has never been mad at me i have no idea on what to do with myself!" she said leaning against the phone booth. "Shoot he didn't even get that mad at me when I punched his eye" she said and thought about what he said a few minutes ago and closed her eyes. "Maybe you didn't know cause he didn't want you to feel bad about it to protect you maybe" Rikku openned her eyes and hit her head on the metal rem. " Yeah protect me" she said turning around to look at the tents a small distance away. "Well Rikku can you blame him your his everyting" she said Rikku hit the back of her head on the phone and sighed "Yeah his everything" she rolled her eyes and sighed again. "Umm Rikku not to change the subject in your time in need but I things i have to finnish are you still coming to my wedding" she asked slowly. Rikku rubbed her forehead turned to face the phone again "Your wedding right, yes of corse!" she said Yuna relaxed she could hear it. "I'm glade I couldn't have a wedding with out my two best maids" she said. Rikku closed her eyes still rubbing her forhead "Yeah best maid for life ok I will let you go" she said they said their goodbyes and hung up. "I shouldn't have said that to him" she said and shook her head as she walked down the sandy hill.

She walked down threw the tents and spotted the large butchy man who wanted Gippal, she sighed and just walked past him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around "Do he have me message ya?" he asked she smiled and brushed his arm off. "Like I said butchy I took your message and shoved it up your big-fat-ass" she said smiling sweetly. he raised his hand to hit her she didn't flench, he fallowed threw and she went to block it his hand hit her arm and her arm hit her head. She flew to the side she hit a tent and her eyebrow hit the ringlet sliceing the skin. "Come on child" he said she pushed herself up and regained breath. He grabbed her and threw her to the side again into another tent. "What no pretty boy to hide behind" he yelled grabbing her hair. "agh" she gasped and looked at her fist and winced. he threw her she rebounded and punched his left eye he hit the ground yelling in pain her arm went limp and she breathed raggidly. For a split moment Gippals face apearded on teh man and she gasped and went to him then she saw it the shiny object she pulled back enough that the knife grazed her chest she clutched the skin and scramboled back as the man swung blindly at her throat. She leaned on her wrist and screamed in pain the sound echoed threw the empty tents. he laughed and grabbed her leg and pain enterd his eye and he fell on top of her. Pian kicked the man off and laughed "Good timeing?" she asked holding her hand out. Rikku coughed and nodded grabbing the offerd hand and then gripped her wrist.

"So the message was for Gippal?" she asked wrapping her wrist. "yeah but I guess "hiding" it from him was a regreatful thing" she said winceing as paine's rough grip tied the knot. "I see... RestI will see you tomorrow" she said and got and left. Rikku grimced and sighed 'There was somthing he wanted to say!"and slmaed her hands into the bed pain raced up her arm,she bit her lip as if not to scream . She laid down and sighed closeing her eyes and reached her bad hand over to where Gippal would have been sleeping. " Go to him and ask" she said openning her eyes and she confidently got up and grabbed her scarf and walked out. she reached the hill and looked up at his tent and sighed "I can't let him see me like this he'll flip!" she said alloud and sighed and turned to go back and stopped "Surely he's asleep right?" she asked and nodded purseing her lips and walked up. She peeked into the tent and saw him sleeping and smiled and sheepishly walked in. She removed her belt her blades stabing into the ground, she pulled her boots off and sat on the edge of the bed and laid down. Inching her way up she grinned it reminded of when they were kids when his parents died she would always come and sleep with him like a mother would to comfort him. She closed her eyes and brought her bad hand over his abs lest disturbing him and sighed, Her eyes openned once more when his arm snaked around her waist.

Gippal openned his eyes and looked over at the pillow he was holding instead of Rikku's slender frame and sat up slowly the dull ach was only a annoyance now. "Hmn clever pillow disguse" he said rubbing his chin and looked over and saw her blades "But not clever enough" he said pulling them out of the ground and saw a small word on the base of the blade. "left" he read and looked at the other and saw a image of a eye. he gasped and touched his eye and grinned "She will never let that die.. hmn... glad she thinks about me" he said and spun the blade and walked down the showers. he looked over at the blades and leaned against the wall. "So Rikku last night was a sorry right?" he asked grinning after a moment the water turned off and she came around the corner, she pushed her bangs out of her face and spotted him and looked around confused. She obvisly didn't know it was him talking, "Gippal" she said blushing. he cought a glimps of her black and blue swollen wrist before she hid it behind her back. "Oh heres your blades" he said handing her the blades her tucked the end of her towle into the top of the towle. and reached out with her good hand she grabbed the first one and put it onto the wall and reached for the next her towle loosend and she grabbed the towle with her bad hand as her good one gripped the blade. She winced at the force she grabbed it with and closed her eyes trying to make the pain leave.She hung the other blade with its mate and looked at him. " Rikku what happened" he asked grabbing her wrist she blushed and gripped her towel tight with her other hand She looked around no one was up yet and lead him inside the shower tent.

"Turn around" she demanded he did and she started to get dressed." That man got upset that I didn't tell you your little message" she said winceing as she pulled her skirt over her hips and looked at the strings and sighed she let them dangle and grabbed her top and pressed it against her breast. "Um Gippal?" she asked her voice craked slightly he turned around and laughed. "Oh come on I can't move my wrist to tie anything." she said He walked behind her and tied the top. "So you punched his lights out?' he asked pushing her blond hair to her shoulder. "yeah you can say that" she said looking at her feet as he pushed her head forward. "I am guessing cause youdidn't break your wrist you were just shy of what you did to me huh?" he asked walking to the front and tied her shirt. " I sorry about what I said" she said as he stood up to faceher. "apology excepted" he said hugging her. "you knoe orange is my favorite color" he said grinning she pushed him away and gasped holding her wrist and scrunch her face up. He hugged her and breathed into her hair.

" ok ok ok another" Rikku said that night she obvisly couldn't work hurt nor him so they stayed up late. " go for it" he said wraping her wrist again. "Well I need you to do somthing for me" he stopped and raised a brow "I need someone to go with to Yunie's wedding and your the only one who I am not related to or disliked by" she said smiling. " Sure kido" he sai tieing the knot. her face went blank 'kido?' she wondered,'he hasn't called me kido since I was like 5 and then it was Cid's kid he calls me that i will kill him' she thought.

"Gippal over here?" a higher pitched voice came. He turned around and rikku just stopped walking. "Clara hi" he said somewhat surprised. "Gippal I missed you so much" she said flinging herself allover his chest kissing his neck. Rikku clenched her bad fist and relesed as soon as she realized "Oh I am sorry Im clara" she said to Rikku who turned around and frowned "Yeah I I know a yevan whore" she said and walked away "Rikku come here and say sorry" Gippal yelled she turned "Your right I am sorry" she said and swung her arms and turned around again and walked away. "Was it somthing said?" she asked not knowing what a yevan whore was. "No not you she is just in a bad mood" Gippal said looking over his shoulder at Rikku who watched them walk away and then turned into a gap between the tents.

* * *

**alrighty that is # 2 I should have the 3erd up soon promise and this time when i say it i will lol! ; eh heh reveiw and tell me if you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2(sadly)

notes: Rikku and the yevan whore

* * *

"I am so excited!" Rikku lied looking at the mirror watching yuna brush her hair. "Me too who's your date?" paine asked. "uh no one I figerd I would bag me a good one at the wedding and go from there!" Rikku said again. "That sounds like a great idea!" yuna said pulling the braid tight on Rikku's hair and smiled. The batchleret party was slowly comign to a end only cause of Rikku's lack of talking. "Hows the wrist?" Paine asked looking at them. "hurts" she said smiling "Well ladies if you expect us to get up at this early wonderful time i sugest we start on our way to bed?" Paine asked sinceing the tention. "Yes goodnight!" rikku said smiling. "Oh before i forget Rikku, did you and Gippal patch things?" yuna asked looking over at her "Yeah you can say that" Rikku saud nodding. " good why didn't you ask him?" she asked while paine left. "He's going with someone else." she said looking down. "Oh ok well bag a rich one ya?" Yuna said Rikku laughed and nodded. "Someone eles, right cause there is no emotional attachment" she reasured herself and laid down in the bed. " Right no emotional attachment" she repeted and closed her eyes.

"Meet Maruko" Yuna said pushing the small framed body man towards Rikku who looked over at her and then him. "he's a doctor" she added nudgeing her elbow. "Right a doctor in dijoshi I am rikku" she said extending her hand. He looked at it and then looked at Yuna "Well Dance and laugh and i'll be with my husband" she said and ran the other way "Want to dance?" she asked raising a brow. " Yeah sure" he said and grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the floor. he roughly spun her out and she growled "Sodoctor huh in what?" Rikku asked avoiding a tray he spun her into. "In Machine" he said smiling. "Wait Machina right?" she asked looking at his smug eyes. "No only the al bheds call it that their speach in incorrect" he said she stopped and smiled "Maruko right? um yeah the Al bhed people discoverd it first and named it!" she said pulling away "By the way Im a Al bhed" she said slapping him and walked away. Gippal walked in and saw the last part of the fight and grinned the woman reminded him of Rikku. Clara tightend her grip on his arm as she lead him into the crowded room. Crashing noises came from the stares and he stopped walking seeing the woman run up the stares and hitting a man with wine. she grabbed a bottal and pushed him down teh stares and ran the rest of the way up.

"I going to see if shes ok?" he told clara who didn't let go "No, dance with me" she said pulling him back. He grabbed Maruko and smiled "Treat this lady with a dance" he said and walked away. "Ugh Gippal come back!" she said as he walked away. "Hi" she said and danced with him. Gippal walked up to the room he heard the crying coming from. "Umm hey you ok?" he asked rubbing his neck.The coughing of crying stopped. "Hello?' he asked. "I fine go away" a voice came he leaned against the door and chuckled "well I will leave when you tell me if you ok" he said. "Why would you care if I was or not" Rikku snapped walking over to the door. "Cause the last time I thought I didn't care i did and I think I hurt the girl I belong with" he said faceing the door. "So your going to talk to someone you don't even know and talk about some girl you lost?" she asked turning away from the door and paced angerly this is not what she needed right now. "yeah who would be more closed mouth about somthing like that to a person who i most likely wont see and well you don't know me either so I guess yes I do think that would be smart" he said walking in front of the door. "Well... I guess not like we anything eles to do if we're both up here" she said sliding down the door to sit same as him and sipped at his wine. " Ok so theres this girl..."

4 hours later they were still there talking , "Well i think this woman you have these "feelings" for must be special to you if your talking to a stranger" Rikku said refilling her glass. "Yeah I guess she is" he said "Any advise" he asked Sipping at his glass again. "Well I think you should tell her cause you said you have a hard time telling her about your feeling somthing about your manlyness" she laughed and he smiled and put his head against the door. "I think you should tell her that your unbridled feelings can't explane your ture feelings" she said grabbing the bottal. "In english?" he asked. "Ok meaning hmn, yourwords can't start to explane the feeling you have for her" she said smiling and finnished the bottal. "That helps alot!" he said smiling and saw clara walking up the stares and groaned. "Hey can I meet you here tomorrow?" he asked her she sat up on her knees and looked at the door. "yeah I guess I be behind this door and you'll be out there?" she asked "Yes, same time I'll bring wine" he said she laughed and he smiled "Can I have a name?' he asked "its R" she started to say "HEY THERE YOU,YOU SAID A FEW MINUTS" clara said spotting him " Iw ill talk to you tomorrow" he whisperd and their foot sounds disapeared. "What a lucky girl he has waiting and doesn't even know it" she said looking out the window and saw Gippal being dragged by Clara. "New yevan whore" she said and laughed. She closed the blinds and changed her clothing.

" I never thought you would give good advise" he said as she took the glass from him threw the crack in the door and shut the door for them to lean on. "How did you ditch the other half" she asked openning the glass bottal. " Oh you heard her huh?" he asked spinnign the red contents. "Yeah hard not to when she was outside my door. "yeah she is sleeping still" he said. "Its almost noon!" Rikku said looing at the clock. " yeah she sleeps like a log" he said rubbing his head. "I glad you wake up early" he said looking at the diamond shaped carpet. "Yeah I was up at dawn like i normaly do" she said getting up and grabbed a blanket. "I di to but I work in the morning you see, in mines while the weather is still nice" he said proping a leg up so his arm could rest on it. " I do to odd how that works huh?" he asked "vary" she said looking at the door and smiled. "Your vary easy to talk to" she said sitting back down. "Yeah so are you I feel like I have known you my whole life and your someone who I can't even explane why I think I have known you so long maybe its cause you remind me of that girl" he said Rikku shrugged " Possible we do know eachother" she said. "Indeed, well my friend if fate is to be I will see you again correct" he aske getting up she smiled and nodded, "If fate is to be" she said getting up as well. She handed him the bottal and shut the door "You'll need it more than me with that woman" she said and walked away from the door. He looked at the bottal and shugged and walked down the hallway.

"All Aboard!" Brother said as Rikku, paine waka luna and Gippal,bralie and a few others got on the celcies. Gippal looked over at Rikku who didn't look back and tossed her bag onto a couch. she felt his gaze and looked up at him and grabbed a bottal of wine and raised a brow he started to walk over and clara stepped in his path. Rikku looked at the bottal and set it back down Gippal looked at her and sighed "yes clara" he said. "I missed you this morning where did you run off to?" he smiled "bathroom sweetheart" he said and noticed Rikku had left to the front of the ship at her post.

* * *

**alright here's the third one yay I am doing good!lol anyhow hope you like it so far it is a little short(this chp) but hey got to start somwhere right? like yourt going to answear, well i am off to start chp. # 4 baby! lol hope your like my one and only sunshine!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rikku your slowing down to much" Gippal said looking over at her who stopped and looked at him and flipped him off "Excuse me" he said laughing walking over. she tossed her gloves to the side and rubbed her tender wrist which throbed. "Take a break" he said watchign her. 'I am fine" she said turning away from him. "No your being foolish" he said leaning against the rocks. "No Gippal I am take my time cause I love to hear you yell at me cause its such a turn on" she said sarcasticly turning around and saw clara. "Well I guess your "manly voice wasn't just heard by me" Rikku said and waved with great distain at clara who giggled and waved back. "See you boss her around ya" she said she had been with Waka on the ship and well the ya thing stuck once again. "Why are you being like that" He asked takeing a dare. "When you have time for me Gippal feel free to stop by and we'll have a chat huh?" she asked angerly She hadn't sceen him since the party in which she hadn't even talked to him. "You know what forget itgo with Clara your on break" she said and pulled her gloves on and gripped the rough rock again and felt it and stopped he looked at clara once more and then her and was about to say somthing if her face hadn't been so pale. sweat dripped down her face to her neck. "Hey Rikku you ok?" snidea said who worked close by. "Yeah fine just a scare" she said looking at her wrist and didn't move it away from the rock it was holding.

" Look Rikku people just need time to think" he said his voice was distant she couldn't hear it her body grew hot and her eyes flutter as she gripped that rock still. "Are you listening to me?" he asked and grabbed the wrist, her world lanched forward the rocks around her spun as she tipped forward and hit Gippals chest He surprised looked her her limp finger and took the glove off once more and looked away the tendon overlasped. "snidea take over until I get back she needs a doctor" he said picking her up over his shoulder and walked past clara who glared. He hoisted her up and Riku screamed in agony. "Shit Rikku why didn't you stop" he said as the sand plane took off. He hoverd above her chest looking at her hand his lip slide into his teeth and her eyes started to flutter shut again "No stay with me it's to hot for you to pass out" he said grabbing her scarf and dabbing her neck chest face abs. She grabbed his hand her eyes distant but a smile was placed on her lips. "Im sorry" she said laughing and closed her eyes "Rikku stay awake damnit." He said shakeing her. "I am the sun hurts you know" she groaned. "Right" he said smiling. " She can go home later on tonight" nena said smiling and shut the tent flap. "Ok yeah ill come and get her later on to night " he said and started to walk away. "Oh and Gippal if you can't watch her tonight I sugest you let her stay here. " She called after him. "No it wont be a problem I will come get her after work" he said and walked off.

Rikku looked around the tent and sighed where was she looked at her hand which hooked to a Iv. "It wasn't as bad" she said pulling the needle from her skin. She cringed and looked at her swollen wrist and fingers, the thick bandage was tight so it wasn't bulky and in her way of moment.Rikku stood up and smiled, "I came here so a broken wrist and I have to stay here no" she said and shrugged and started to walk out of the tent "Sit down miss Rikku, your not well enough" Nena said walking past her. Rikku spun around and sat on teh bunk watching the lady sort threw her papers. "Not well I am functioning wrong" she said swinging her legs. "The medication your going to take soon will make you feel vary pretty and sleepy" she said smiling. "Thanks cause thats what I need" Rikku said smiling "Well you have pain killers so your not feeling anything right now Rikku and your a good well known friend of mine and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" she said and nodded glade to see Rikku even paying attention. "So when do I get to leave ya?" she asked after a while'Tonight Gippal said he would watch over you until you finnish those meds I trust him more than anyone eles here I hope things are good between you two considering he was vary concerned about your wrist... again!" she said turning over a paper and signing her name. "Again?" Rikku asked. "When you punched his left eye and we had to ship himinto the city to get him fixed he made sure you were taken care of here and he said if anything were to happen to you I was going to be held responsible!" she said looking over Rikkus face expression. "Look the boy cares for you in many way and some are not just the brotherly way" Nena said leaning in her chair and crossed her arms. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked raising a brow. "It means your aragance is bigger than I thought, hmn ever think that maybe Gippal might be in love with you?" she asked Rikku's eyes grew big and her face flushed. "NO, no Gippal is just a really good friend!" Rikku said trying to stop talking Nena laughed and looked at her wedding ring "You know your dad isn't getting any younger" she said grabbing a bottal of pills and handed them to her. "Take one at night only hints the reason Gippal is watching you, it will make you sleep and pain will go away to let that happen!" she said showing her the pill. "Ok,if any pain starts to get really bad take one but make sure some one is there to watch you ok?" she asked setting her pills on the table. "Yes I got it " she said laying back on the bed becomeing vary tired. "I will tell Gippal so he can arrange a watcher I would love to watch you but I have other people to go to moonflow this entire week!" Nena said smiling. " Yeah fine I am sure he can find someone" she said closeing her eyes, "If I were to guess i am sure he would be watching you!" she said and pointed at her and walked out.

Gippal smiled as Nena finnished explanning all the details and pointed to where Rikku was. Her arm was swung over her eyes he guessed she was hiding from the sun and took her arm of her face and laid it over his shoulder and picked her up. "Ok I will make sure she says safe and I will talk to you when you get back!" he said walking out.Gippal looked down at Rikku who slep in his arms he smiled and hefted her gentaly and continued to walk, Rikku's hand that rest on his shoulders twiched and ran up his neck to his hair he closed his eyes and pressed on Rikku openned her eyes and saw Gippal. " I once told someone that you should tell them everything that was on their mind care to share?" she asked he looked down and smiled " I was trying to remeber the last time you and me fought this hard and long" he said. "When I threw a glass bottal at your head for cheating on me?" she asked he looked at her and sighed " i didn't cheat on you really we weren't together" he said and stopped to set her down. She turned to face him and then looked at her feet. " Well what if I thought we were?" she asked looking back up. His eyes softend and he sighed again "Rikku Your dad would have killed me and that was 3 years ago when the gullwings were still together and I didn't see you anymore and well things got worse I couldn't handle not haveing anyone" he said. "hey keep it down out there!" a voice came Rikku growled and turned to walk away. "Look Rikku don't walk away talk to me" he said walking afer her. "Why so I can just listen to the same story?" she asked looking at him. "No so i can tell you I talked to some woman and she showed me what I should being doing with you and well tell you what I should have said to you a long time ago" he said. "Good why don't you run to her huh?" she asked rubbing her forehead her bad wrist twitched. " i would cause your not helping me make this any easyer" he snapped she shut up and raised a brow. She shugged and and licked her lips and turned around to walk off.

He growled and grabbed her good arm she turned around and kissed him he let go and she pulled away and looked at him shocked he blinked. "Sorry" she said touching her lips and laughed. He smiled and ruffled her hair and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his back and leaned her forehead against his chest. "Gippal are you coming to bed?" a voice said behind us I pushed away from him and he turned to see clara half dressed a robe wrapped around her slender frame her bust poping out of the crack. "Um love to but I have to make sure Rikku is feeling ok" he said and smiled "Well she looks fine to me" she said pointing past him. Rikku waved at her and looked at him, "Yeah fine" she said faking a laugh. Gippal looked at clara and sighed, " I will be there in while" he said and smiled "Whatever" she said and walked away you didn't have to do that I could walk to my tent alone" she said Gippal laughed " i didn't want to see her naked" he said and walked next to her. 'So you two haeven't, you know" she said looking at him. "No way with ehr she has tried na tried but i claim I don't feel good or i hurt or I have to spend time with you" he said openning the tent. "Yeah cause you tell her that!" she said and walked inside he laughed at walked off.

6 weeks later

"No freaking way" Rikku yelled She said as her and Gippal watched the small pond that formed in the middle of the sand. palm trees surrounding it. " I will if you will" he said taking his shirt off. she looked at him and blushed "No you do it" she said covering her mouth. He ran and she turned away laughing as he jumped into the water naked. "Are you kiding me Gippal ewww why!" she yelled laughing. He stood up in waist deep water and raised his hand "Don't don't!" she threatend as he splashed water at her she screamed and laughed, she walked onto the bridge and sat down and leaned over "You swim I will watch" she said smiling taking her boots off and dangled her feet in the water. He swam under her and smiled "Come swim with me" he said splashing her. "No!" she laughed and kicked water at him he grabbed her foot and pulled her in she pushed herself up and gasped for air. " Gippal! ah blades wet rust" he grabbed her waist and pulled her back she stopped talking and threw her blades to the sand she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her.

* * *

I wanted to update cause I love my fans and well the next one may come slightly slower and those reviews help me to move along! looks at unfinnished stories and shivers well hope you enjoyed my vary short chp! lol


	5. Chapter 5

This story is currently not on the list of things to finish, it will most likly never be finished. Sorry to say I just don't have time to upload anything on this site anymore so sorry to those who were hoping I would complete this.

RL


End file.
